Divergent, A Different Story
by BlackNight12
Summary: What if Peter Hayes, Candor transfer, had a sister? Well now he does. Meet Violet Hayes, who joins her twin brother and the other transfers during Dauntless initiation. But initiation changes people in more ways than one. How will Violet really turn out to be? Whose side is she really on? And to make it even more complicated, she's Divergent. Rated T because its Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**Can a teen from Canada own Divergent? No but a lovely (*cough cough* until Allegiant) 25 year old young adult author from New York can. AKA, I don't own Divergent. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Violet POV**

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. The girl who stares back at me has long brown hair and green eyes. She looks innocent, the complete opposite of me. The only person I am nice to is my twin brother, Peter. I bully people and then lie about it, blaming the fight on the other person. It just feels natural to me.

My clothing is laid out on the bed for me. Although I hate them, I have to wear them. Actually, I hate my whole faction. I put on the white Candor blouse, black skirt and black jacket along with my black and white flats. Then I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder.

"Violet, are you ready? Molly and Drew are here!" Peter yells from downstairs.

"Coming," I yell back. 'The Gang' as people call us, stands in the doorway waiting for me. I say bye to Vincent, my 'father' and then we leave. We walk down the street together when I notice a girl our age exiting her house. She has dark skin and short, almost black hair. Christina. Peter seems to have noticed her as well, because a smirk forms on his face.

"Hey Chris, best buddy!" Peter yells down the street. Christina turns around and when she notices it's us, she rolls her eyes and keeps walking. The boys and Molly start laughing, but I honestly don't get what's so funny about that.

Peter has hated Christina since as long as I can remember, same with Molly and Drew. I only started hating her because she insulted my brother. I never meant to start hating Christina, but Peter was the only one who talked to me back then. She seems nice and I have always wanted a friend besides Peter. Molly and Drew don't count. They just hang around us because they have nothing better to do.

* * *

When we arrive at school, it is 7:25, so five more minutes until school starts. The train horn blares like everyday and the Dauntless jump out of the train. The Dauntless scare almost everybody, but not Peter and I. We know we belong with them and when the choosing ceremony is tomorrow, I know we will both choose Dauntless. I have no idea about Molly and Drew, but Peter will probably persuade them to go with us somehow.

The school building buzzes with energy, with people talking and running around. School is one of the only places where the factions mix, so the hallway is a huge mess of colors. When people notice us, they immediately make a pathway in the middle of the hallway. We are feared among the students who aren't Dauntless. Well, mostly Peter.

He was the one who started it, going around picking on everybody. Soon Molly and Drew started joining him. That's how they became friends. I was just known as the quiet girl who ignored everybody in the halls. Then one day, the day our mother died and father became totally drunk for the first time, I became like them too.

I get to my locker, and see a Stiff blocking it.

"Hey, Stiff!" I yell. She looks at me with a fearful expression. "Move!" She quickly scrambles out of the way. I grab my books and join 'The Gang' in the middle of the hallway. Together we walk to the faction history classroom. A few Dauntless and Erudite laugh at the Stiff as we leave.

* * *

"Since today is the last day I will ever have to see most of you, we will just have a short quiz on faction history,"

"Yes, Mrs. Martin," The class calls out in unison.

"Good you may begin,"

I turn my paper over and start. I write my name and faction at the top of the page and look over the questions. Most of them say thing like; what does Amity value above everything? Or how are Erudite leaders chosen? The class is over soon. Our classes are cut in half today because of the aptitude tests that take place after lunch. The rest of my classes are over soon and, before I know it, it's lunchtime.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I decided to write this fanfic because there are no other fanfics like this out there that I am aware of (If there are, please tell me I would love to read them) and I wondered what would happen if Peter had a twin sister. Would she turn out like him in the end? Or turn out different? So ya. I will change POV every now and then.**

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya (Weird word I know, don't judge) Everyone!  
This is the second chapter. Please let me know what you think in the comments. Opinions are always welcome.**

**Me: I own Divergent!  
Universe: YOU WISH!  
Me: Fine, but a girl can dream right? *sigh* Veronica Roth owns Divergent! And Insurgent. And Allegiant. *Sobs violently***

* * *

**Violet POV**

I push open the doors to the cafeteria and walk over to the Candor table. I sit down next to Peter and Drew and across from Molly.

"Hey guys," I greet them.

"Hey," They reply

The test administrators will call ten names, two from each faction. The administrators are mostly volunteers from Abnegation, but there is one Erudite and one Dauntless for the Stiffs that get tested.

The Stiffs sit quietly at their table and wait for their name to be called. The one I shoed out of the way this morning sits beside another girl. They look almost exactly the same; both have blond hair tied back in a bun and wear loose, grey Abnegation clothes. At another table, the Erudite are talking about books and newspapers. Some Amity girls are playing a hand slapping game of some sort. The Dauntless are laughing, shouting and playing a card game. Beside me, some Candor boys are arguing about something. Some of them are smiling, so it must not be serious. A tingling feeling in my cheek makes me snap out of my thoughts. I realize that Peter slapped me.

"What was that for?" I hiss at him.

"We have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes," He tells me.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think you will get?" He asks.

"Dauntless," I reply, "you?"

"Dauntless all the way," Peter grins.

"Probably Dauntless," Molly says.

"No clue. You?" Drew asks me.

"Drew! We already talked about this," Peter rolls his eyes, "You are getting Dauntless. And do you really have to ask about Violent?" That earns him a smack on the back of the head and a glare.

"Ow," He says rubbing his head, "what was that for?"

"Calling me Violent instead of Violet,"

Molly and Drew's names are called in the next group. They go towards the exit. Ten minutes later, they sit back down.

"And?" I ask.

"Dauntless," They both reply with a grin on their face.

An Abnegation volunteer reads the next group of names. "Uriah Pedrad and Marlene Amboni from Dauntless, Beatrice Prior and Susan Black from Abnegation, Violet Hayes and Peter Hayes from Candor," I ignore the names from Erudite and Amity and get up towards the exit. The Stiffs are the ones I saw before, that look alike.

Outside the cafeteria, there are ten rooms. I go into room 7 and Peter into room 8. Inside, an Abnegation woman waits for me. She has pale green eyes, brown hair that is in a bun, and is wearing simple grey clothes.

"Sit down in the chair and get comfortable," She tells me, pointing to a chair in the middle of the room, "my name is Natalie." The chair looks like a dentist's with a machine next to it. I sit down and put my head on the headrest. Natalie attaches an electrolyte connected to the machine by a wire, to my forehead. Then she attaches another one to her own forehead. She hands me a vial of clear liquid.

"Drink this." She tells me. I obey and my eyes close.

When my eyes open again, I am in the school cafeteria, but all the tables are empty. I look around and notice I am alone. A table with two baskets is in front of me. When I walk closer, I notice it is a knife and a block of cheese.

A voice that belongs to a woman says, "Choose." I look around again, but I am still alone. _What would I need cheese for?_ So I grab the knife. The baskets disappear. The door squeaks and is followed by a growl. I turn around and notice a dog standing about ten meters away from me. His eyes are completely black and he slowly creeps towards me, scowling.

_Shoot! _I have always been afraid of dogs ever since Peter's dog, Fluffy bit me when I was seven. I had to get several stiches on my left hand and it hurt like hell for two days. How sharp were those mutt's teeth? **(She calls them mutts cause she hates them. All right? Cool.)** All right, I can't think about that now. Mutts can smell fear, which leads them to attack. The dog comes closer to me, only about five meters. I still have the knife, but I don't want to kill it. I may hate dogs, but I'm not heartless. So I wont kill it, but I can't look it in the eye either, that's a sign of aggression. _What to do? What to do?_

I slowly drop to my knees in front of the dog. It's almost touching me now. Suddenly, the growling turns into panting. I lift my head to find it sitting beside me, with a calm look on its face.

"Puppy!"

A girl is standing on the other side of the room, with her arms outstretched. She starts to run towards the dog. I try to warn her but the dog is already in attack mode again, ready to pounce. I hurl myself on top of it and slam the knife into its neck. I hit the ground and the dog and girl are gone. I can't see anyone else, so I walk towards the exit.

When I push open the door, I am on a bus. All the seats are taken, so I stand and hold onto a handrail above my head. Beside me, a man is sitting reading a newspaper.

"Do you know this guy?" he asks pointing at the front page. It says, 'Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!' In the picture is a young man. He has a beard and his face is emotionless. I feel like I know him, but I don't know if I should tell the man the truth. I may be Candor, but I still lie often. I decide against it.

"Well?" He asks angrily. "Do you?"

"No. I have no idea who he is," I shrug my shoulders, "sorry."

"You're lying," He yells, standing up. "You're lying! I can see it in your eyes."

"Look at my clothes," I say, pointing to my white and black clothes. "Do I lie?"

"I am sorry for accusing you."

"Yes, you should be!" I yell, narrowing my eyes and loosing my temper with the man.

* * *

**Beatrice POV**

The tests are after lunch. I walk into the cafeteria and to the Abnegation table, sitting down beside Caleb. We can't prepare for the test in any way, so I have no idea what to expect. I look from Susan to the other tables.

The Dauntless are laughing and playing a card game, and the Erudite are reading books and newspapers. Beside them, some Amity girls play a hand slapping game. Then, at the Candor table, a group of boys appear to be arguing about something, and beside them, two boys and a girl are trying to get a girls attention. I follow her gaze to the Dauntless table. The boy finally slaps the girl across the face and she hits him on the head, growling. In Abnegation, that sort of violent behavior would not be allowed.

Caleb's name is called in the next group. After a few minutes, he comes back looking pale. An Abnegation volunteer calls the next group of names. "Uriah Pedrad and Marlene Amboni from Dauntless, Beatrice Prior and Susan Black from Abnegation, Violet Hayes and Peter Hayes from Candor," I block out the names from Amity and Erudite and walk to the exit, nervously following Susan. The boy and girl from Candor are also in this group. I think their names where Violet and Peter?

Outside the cafeteria are ten rooms. I walk into room 6, where a Dauntless woman waits for me. She wears all black and her dark hair has a teal streak. When she turns, I also see a hawk tattoo on the back of her neck. In the middle of the room is a chair, almost like a dentist's and a machine next to it.

"Don't worry," the woman tells me, "it doesn't hurt. Have a seat and get comfortable, my name is Tori."

I sit down in the chair and put my head on the headrest. Tori attaches an electrode to my head.

"Why the hawk?" I blurt out.

"Never meet a curious Abnegation before," She raises and eyebrow at me. She explains, "In some parts of the ancient world, the hawk symbolizes the sun. Back when I got this, I figured if I always had the sun on me, I wouldn't be afraid of the dark."

I can't help asking another question. "You're afraid of the dark?"

"I was," She corrects ad then shrugs. "Now it reminds me of the fear I've overcome," Tori stands behind me and hands me a vial of clear liquid. "Drink this," She says.

I swallow hard. "What is it? What is going to happen?"

"I can't tell you, just trust me,"

I drink the liquid and then my eyes close. I awaken in the school cafeteria. When I look around, I notice I am alone. On one of the tables in front of me are two baskets. I walk closer and see a knife and a block of cheese.

A voice says, "Choose."

"Why?" I ask.

"Choose," It repeats, with less patience this time.

"What will I do with them?"

"Choose!" The voice yells. I cross my arms and just stand there.

"Fine, have it your way," The baskets disappear and a door squeaks behind me. I turn around to be meet by a growling dog. It slowly creeps towards me, low to the ground. I am too weak to wrestle it to the ground, but I can't out run it. I have to make a decision. Fast. I think back to the day when we learned about dogs in biology. The textbook said to not look it in the eye, because it's a sign of aggression. I sink to my knees and look at the ground before the dog. Something wet and rough touches my cheek. I open my eyes and the dog stands in front of me whimpering.

"You're not such a beast, huh?"

I stretch out my hand and blink. When I open my eyes, a small girl stands in the doorway on the other side of the room.

"Puppy!" She squeals. I want to warn her, but I am to late. The dog is ready to pounce. I jump on top of the dog and wrap my arms around its neck. The dog and the little are gone, and I am alone again. I walk over to the door and push it open. It's not the school hallway, but a bus. The seats are all taken, so I hold onto a handrail in the aisle. Near me sits a man with a newspaper. I can't see his face.

He taps the picture on the front page. "Do you know this man?" He asks. The headline reads "Brutal Murder Finally Apprehended!" Underneath the headline is a picture of a young man. He has a beard, and his face is emotionless. I don't know how, but I feel like I know him. I have a feeling telling the man the truth will be a bad idea.

"Well?" The man asks angrily. "Do you?"

I clear my throat. I will not tell the truth, I have a feeling something bad will happen to me if I tell the man.

"Do you?" He repeats.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Well?"

"Nope," I say casually, "No idea who he is,"

"You're lying," he says. "You're lying!"

"I am not,"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"I am not," I repeat.

"If you do know him, you could save me. You could save me!" He yells.

"Well," I clench my jaw and narrow my eyes. "I don't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Violet POV**

I wake up in the aptitude test room, still lying in the chair. Natalie stands over me with a concerned look on her face. _Did I do something wrong?_ She removes the electrodes from our heads.

"That," She tells me, "was interesting. I will be right back,"

_Interesting? _

A few minutes pass and Natalie comes back into the room. I stand up and walk towards her.

"What were my results?" I demand.

"Violet, your results were inconclusive," She has a nervous look on her face, as if deciding to tell me something important or not. Finally she speaks.

"Normally, each stage in the simulation eliminates one or more of the factions. In your case, only two Factions have been ruled out,"

I am so confused right now. "Two?" I ask in shock.

"Choosing the knife eliminated Amity and suggested Dauntless. Not running from the dog also suggests Dauntless, but you used your knowledge of dogs to calm him down, suggesting Erudite. Protecting the girl was an Abnegation response, but also a Dauntless one by killing it. And lying to the man eliminates Candor,"

I stare at her in disbelief. Only two Factions?

She continues, "This is very dangerous. Under no circumstances can you tell anyone. Ever, no matter what happens. This can get you killed. People who get results like this are called Divergent," She whispers the last part.

"I understand. But, you have no idea what Faction I belong in?"

"My conclusion is that you display aptitudes for Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation,"

"I am not a Stiff!" I yell. The only reason I saved that stupid girl was because I have a soft spot for little girls. I shove Natalie out of the way and walk out the door, slamming it closed. I head back to the cafeteria and notice Peter is not back yet. I sit down and ignore the questions from Molly and Drew. About a minute later, Peter shows up and sits beside me.

"What was that about?" He asks.

"What?" I lie.

"You yelled, and I quote, 'I am not a Stiff'. Then I heard a moment of silence and the door slam. Don't even try to deny it, Violet. I know that was you!"

"Ok, fine it was me," I mutter.

"What happened?"

"The woman that tested me said that I got Abnegation as my aptitude. I kind of flipped out and yelled that. Then she told me she kidding and it was Dauntless. I just walked out and slammed the door," I make up that lie on the spot because I will not tell anyone, not even Peter, who I tell everything to, about my Divergence. If it can really get me killed, I would rather not share that information. Lying is a thing I am very good at, mainly because I do it almost every day.

I don't even have to ask what Faction Peter got. I bet he chose the knife, killed the dog, and then lied and beat up the man on the bus. He is my twin, I know him well. Perhaps more than I know myself.

When everyone else has taken the test, it is time to go home. I grab my stuff and head to the bus with 'The Gang'. The bus is almost completely full, there are only three seats left. I am too caught up in my thoughts to run, so Peter, Molly and Drew get them. I sigh and hold onto a pole beside me. A Stiff sitting beside Peter stands up and offers me his seat. Either because he is nice, or because he doesn't want to sit beside Peter. I thank him sit down.

He has dark hair and green eyes like Peter and I. If he wasn't a Stiff, I am sure most girls would stare at him. I think he is pretty cute.

For the rest of the bus ride, we talk about random things and discuss what Dauntless initiation will be like.

* * *

We reach our street ten minutes later than we usually do. I show Peter my watch and he groans. We exit the bus with Molly and Drew, as well as some other Candor like Christina and Albert. Peter and I walk to our house and the second we walk through the door, the yelling starts. Vincent stands in the hall with a bottle of beer, indicating that he is drunk. He hates when we are late, or do something wrong, and the punishments are usually worse when he is drunk. The minute I put my schoolbag down, he slaps Peter across the face.

"Where have you been?" He bellows so loud our neighbors three houses down could probably hear him. I am seriously surprised that none of them have ever asked what all the yelling is about.

"We were at school," Peter stammers.

This is one of the only times I see the real side of my brother. Although I hate to admit it, he is a coward, and so am I. We make others feel weak before they can make us feel weak. The only problem is with Vincent. There is no way we can ever make him feel weak.

"I was worried sick!" Vincent remarks.

"Ya right," I mutter, hoping he doesn't hear. But that is not the case.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," I whisper.

"Don't lie to me! I did not raise a liar!" He slaps me across the face and the whole left side of my face hurts. If only he had an idea what Peter and I did outside of this house...

"Father, please," Peter begs, "it wasn't her fault! Its my fault we're late,"

"Peter," I don't want him to take the blame. He does that every time. I get interrupted before I can tell Vincent it wasn't Peter's fault.

"I don't care whose fault it was!" He screams. "Go to your rooms. I do not want to see either of you again until the choosing ceremony! Understood?"

"Yes, father," I say. Peter nods his head in agreement and we slowly make our way upstairs.

* * *

That night I lay in bed with a grumbling stomach. Vincent had not given us anything to eat for dinner and I was bored out of my mind for the whole afternoon. Peter and I had not been allowed outside of our rooms, so we couldn't even talk. Tomorrow at the choosing ceremony, I will choose Dauntless, along with my 'friends'. I cannot stand to stay in this hellhole excuse of a Faction any longer. Lost in my thoughts, I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Divergent. If I did, ¾ of future Chicago would still be alive. **

* * *

**Violet POV**

The next morning I wake up to Peter standing over me. My cheek hurts. He must have slapped me again. If you compare Vincent's and Peter's slaps, Peter's are like a feather hitting your face.

"Why do you always do that?" I ask with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Because its fun," He pauses when I glare at him, "and it's the only way to wake you up."

"Great, now leave I have to change,"

I shower and put on a black dress with a white blazer, my flats, and a black bow in my hair. I finish it of with my silver candor necklace, which I tuck into the top of my dress.

* * *

We take the bus to get to the choosing ceremony at the hub. It is the tallest building in the city. I can't see the top through the thick layer of clouds, even when I tilt my head back. The elevator is crowded, but a group of Amity still squeezes into it. On the twentieth floor, we get off.

The room where I will decide the rest of my live is arranged in circles. On the outside circle are the members and parents of the factions, according to faction, so there are five sections. Then come the sixteen-year olds. We arrange in reverse alphabetical order. Peter is to the left of me. He is wearing a black suit. To the right of me is a boy from Erudite, named Edward Hallan. He is wearing a blue suit and tie. Erudite. The last circle is a table with five bowls on it. A substance that represents each faction is in each bowl. Earth for Amity, water for Erudite, glass for Candor, grey stones for Abnegation, and lit coals for Dauntless.

The responsibility to run the ceremony switches each year from faction to faction. This year is Abnegation's turn. A guy named Marcus will give the opening speech and then read our names in reverse alphabetical order. I will choose before Peter, Molly and Drew. When Marcus reads my name, I walk up to the front and take the knife he offers me. Then I will cut my hand and let my blood flow into the bowl of the faction I choose.

"Welcome, Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony." Marcus starts, "Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world. Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be. Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality—of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray."

I have no idea what I believe in. Aggression?

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity."

Ignorance?

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite."

Duplicity?

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor."

Selfishness?

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation."

Cowardice?

"And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."

I blame cowardice, I do. I know I am a coward myself, but I just can't change. Is Dauntless really the right choice? Would Erudite be better for me? Or maybe even Abnegation? I grab Peter's hand tightly. He must notice I am having second thoughts, because he leans down to me and whispers in my ear.

"Violet, if we go, we go together, remember? You are strong and would make a great Dauntless leader,"

I nod my head and smile, "Thanks Peter,"

Marcus keeps talking. "Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, and we find life. Apart from them, we would not survive."

The silence that follows is greater than ever before. The greatest fear of everyone is to be factionless.

I tune out from the rest of Marcus' speech, until I feel someone push me forward. It's my turn. Thank you, Peter! I walk to the front of the room and accept the knife from Marcus. I walk towards the bowls.

Peter was right, if we go, we go together. Besides him, I have no family. Our mother died when we where little and Vincent has never been a father to either of us. I cut the palm of my hand. I move my hand forward and let my blood flow into the bowl of the faction I chose. The blood sizzles on the coals.

* * *

**Sorry its kinnda short, will update soon. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Violet POV**

I walk over to the Dauntless-born initiatives and stand behind them while I wait for the rest of the people to choose. Beside me is a girl from Abnegation. She is short and looks very weak. I know she won't last long. Next is Peter, he also chooses Dauntless. I grin at him as he walks over and stands beside me. Drew and Molly also choose Dauntless.

The last girl makes her choice and then we are off. I can't help myself and look back at Vincent. He has no emotion on his face. Serves him right that we are leaving after all he has done to us. When we are out of the room and on the stairs, everyone starts running. I hear laughing and yelling.

"What the hell is going on?" Someone yells. I ignore it and keep running. The Dauntless burst out the door and run across the streets. In the distance I hear a train horn blare and I know that we have to jump. The initiatives spread out in a line and the train slows down, but just a little. The Dauntless pile into the open train cars in groups. I run, grab the handle of the door and pull myself into the car. Seconds later, Peter, Molly and Drew land beside me. Peter and I are tall so it is easier to pull ourselves in than some of the other initiatives.

The Stiff is clinging onto the handle of the door, and for a second it seems like she isn't going to make it, but then Christina pulls her in. Another boy is not so lucky; he is kneeling on the ground as we speed away into the distance. He is factionless now. I turn back to Peter.

"Peter, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask him. He nods his head and I pull him over to the side so no one can hear. "I just wanted to say thanks about yesterday. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. You're my little sister. I can't stand to see you hurt."

"I'm only like, five minutes younger than you," I point out, pulling him into a hug. When we break apart, we walk back over to Molly and Drew. Molly was just about to ask something, when a strong wind current blows through the train car knocking all the initiatives off their feet. The only ones who didn't fall are Christina and the Stiff, who where sitting on the floor. Christina is laughing and the other girl just smiles. I stand up and glare at them. Peter, Molly and Drew stand up as well and come up beside me.

"Shut up, Christina," Peter glares at her, then he turns to the Abnegation girl, "you too Stiff." I can tell the girl doesn't enjoy this nickname. For the rest of the train ride, Molly, Peter and Drew talk about random nonsense while I enjoy the view from the train.

"They're jumping off!" I lift my head and stand up. The boy, Al from Candor, was right. The train has slowed down and I see the Dauntless jump onto a roof platform.

"We have to jump off too then," Molly says.

"Great," Peter replies, "because that makes perfect sense, Molly. Leap off a train onto a roof."

"This is kind of what we signed up for Peter," I tell him. He just ignores me and rolls his eyes. The roof is seven stories below us, with a gap between the building and the tracks. Peter jumps, and I don't think, just jump before I can change my mind. I land with a thud as my feet make contact with the gravel on the roof. A few moments later, Molly and Drew land behind us.

I hear a wail and whip my head to the side to find the source of the noise. A girl is standing by the edge of the roof and is looking down. Two people did not make the jump. One boy, the Amity boy, never left the train, and the other one did not make the jump to the roof.

"Ooh, Scandalous! A Stiff's flashing some skin!" I hear Peter joke. He is pointing at the Stiff who pulled up her sleeve to reveal a small scratch on her elbow. I chuckle and then turn to Molly and Drew. They also landed fine, but Molly is holding her ankle with a look of pain crossing her face.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" A man on the opposite side of the roof shouts. He is standing on a ledge. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

"You want us to jump of a ledge?" an Erudite girl asks, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Yes,"

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Who knows?" He raises and eyebrow at the girl.

The crowd of Dauntless in front of the initiatives spread apart, making a path towards the ledge. No one is eager to jump and I can see the fear in most people's eyes. Peter is picking at his cuticles trying to act casual, but in my eyes, he is failing miserably.

The Stiff starts to walk towards the ledge. I snicker, and realize I am not the only one who thinks that she will back down. She unhooks her jacket, balls it up and throws at Peter. It hits him in the chest. I hear a few catcalls that I know are from the Dauntless, but I notice one transfer, I remember his name as Will, does it too. I glare at him and he instantly stops. He knows me from school and knows that I can break his nose in a matter of seconds. The Stiff still stands on the ledge looking down.

"Told you she couldn't do it, Max!" Peter yells. Right after he yells that, she jumps. Christina walks up to the ledge now. She jumps as well and I hear screaming. I decide I should go next. Walking up to the ledge, I glare at Will again. I step up onto the ledge and look down. There is a hole in the cement between three other buildings. I can't see the bottom. I do the same thing I did on the train. I don't think, just jump. If I want to be Dauntless, I have to do this.

The air howls in my ears as I plunge into the darkness. I hit something hard. Sitting up, I realize that I hit a net. Several hands reach out towards me, and I grab the nearest one to my right. I pull myself onto solid ground again. I look at the person that helped me. She is taller than me and has brown hair. She also has three silver rings through her eyebrow.

"Name?" She asks.

"Violet." I reply.

"Third jumper —Violet."

The Dauntless crowd in the darkness cheer and yell. I see Christina and the Stiff to the left of me, so I go to the right. Once my eyes have adjusted to the darkness, I realize we are on a platform a few feet of the ground in an open cavern. Another person hits the net. He wears a black suit —Peter. Drew follows after him, and Molly jumps last.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I am working on Chapter Six and it will be up soon! Also if you are a Harry Potter fan, please check out my new story —Celestia Paxton and the Slimy Git— Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six everyone! Thank you all for your support and if you have any ideas or concerns, please tell me. Also, I would appriciate if you would check out my other story, Celestia Paxton and the Slimy Git.  
Thanks again and enjoy!**

**~ BlackNight12**

* * *

**Violet POV**

When all the Initiatives stand on solid ground again, Four and the other girl lead us down a hallway. The walls are made of rough stone, and every ten meters or so, a dim lamp illuminates the hallway. Suddenly, the whole group stops. The two stand in front of us with their arms crossed.

"This is where we divide." The girl says. "Dauntless-born initiatives are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." And with that she starts walking away with the Dauntless-born following her. I look around, there are ten initiatives left. There is one Stiff, no Amity transfers and the rest of us are from Erudite and Condor. Peter, Molly, Drew, Albert, Christina and I from Condor, and Will and Edward and another girl from Erudite.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor," The boy tells us. "My name is Four,"

I was just about to ask about his name, but Christina asks for me.

"Four? Like the number?"

"Yes," Four says. "Is there a problem?"

"No,"

"Good. We're going into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It—"

Christina snickers. "The Pit?" Clever name,"

Four walks up to her and puts his face right in front of hers.

"What's your name?" He asks in a quiet voice that is supposed to be intimidating, but growing up with Vincent, I would call his voice normal.

"Christina," She whispers.

"Well Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction," He hisses at her. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut," Then he turns around and keeps walking. I make a mental note not to get on his bad side.

Four pushes open a set of double doors, and we walk into the Pit. It's a huge underground cavern. I can't see the other side. The rock walls on the side are several stories tall, with places build in fro food, clothing, supplies and things like that. Narrow paths with no barriers connect them. One of the only sources of light are the panes of glass that from the roof of the Pit. Everywhere I look are people dresses in all black. They are laughing, shouting and talking.

"If you follow me," Four continues, "I'll show you the chasm," He waves us towards an area in the Pit that is very dark. Past the barrier is a river a couple of stories down, the water crashing against the rocks.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four has to shout against the roar from the chasm. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and will happen again. Consider yourself warned,"

"This is awesome," I say.

"I totally agree," Molly nods. The group moves towards a hole in the wall. Beyond is a well-lit room, so I can see where we are going again; a dinning hall full of people. When they notice us, they stand, pound their fists on the tables and shout. Peter, Molly, Drew and I sit at a table that is mostly empty. On the plate in the middle of the table are hamburgers. I grab one and put ketchup on it, then take a big bite.

The Stiff on the other side of the room is holding the burger in between her fingers, looking confused. I nudge Peter. "Look, the Stiffs' never had a burger before." He starts laughing. Molly and Drew look over their shoulder and start to laugh too.

A hush falls over the room. I turn around and see a young man walking towards the table Four and the Stiff are sitting at. The coldness in his eyes makes him look menacing. He drops into the seat next to Four. They talk for a while and then he leaves again.

After dinner, the same man from the dinning hall leads us down different hallways without saying a word. Everyone else is quiet as well. In front of a door, he stops and crosses his arms. Everyone gathers around him.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Eric," He tells us. "I am one of the five leaders of the Dauntless. We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I have volunteered to oversee most of your training," He scans everyone gathered around him. "Some ground rules, you have to be in the training room everyday by eight o'clock. Training takes place everyday from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some off time between each stage of initiation. You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless member," He looks around again.

The way he analyses everything so carefully before he speaks makes me think that he used to be Erudite.

"Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. You will notice that there are twelve beds and only ten of you. We anticipated that a higher proportion of you would make it this far," He sighs.

"But we started with thirteen," Someone behind me says. I look over my shoulder and see Christina.

"There is always at least one initiate who doesn't make it to the compound," Eric shrugs. "Anyway, in the first stage of initiation, we keep transfers and Dauntless-born initiatives separate, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end of initiation your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless-bon initiatives. And they are better than you already. So I expect—"

"Rankings?" The Erudite girl cuts him off. "Why are we ranked?"

Eric grins evilly. "Your ranking serves two purposes. The first is that it determines the order in which you will select a job after initiation. There are only a few desirable positions available,"

I have to make sure to rank first or second with Peter so we can become Dauntless leaders in training.

"The second purpose," He continues, "is that only the top ten initiates are made members."

"What?" Christina asks after a moment of complete silence.

"There are eleven Dauntless-borns and ten of you," Eric explains. "Four initiatives will be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder will be cut after the final test."

"What to we do if we're cut?" Peter and I ask at the same time. Twin genes.

"You leave the Dauntless compound, and live factionless."

A few gasps escape the crowd. My eyes snap open. Now I really have to make sure to get first or second, otherwise I'm out. Eleven initiatives will be cut, but not me.

"But that's… not fair!" Molly complains. I nudge her as a sign to be quiet, but she ignores me. "If we had known—"

"Are you saying that if you had known this before the choosing ceremony, you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless? Because if that's the case, you are a coward and can leave now." Eric snaps. The he pushes the door to the dormitory open. "You chose us," He says, "Now we choose you,"

* * *

Everyone except the Stiff has changed into the clothes the Dauntless provided for us, and now I lie in my bunk and listen to nine other people breathing. I used to have my own room back in Candor, so I am used to silence. A heavy sob disturbs my thinking, followed by the springs of a bed as a body turns. The sobs are muffled by a pillow, but not enough so I can still hear them.

I lift my head off of my pillow and notice the sobs come from the bunk across from me. Al, I recognize him from Candor. He is the largest initiative, even broader than Peter and I, and is the last person I expected to cry. I thought it would be the Stiff. The Stiff sleeps next to Al, but when I look closer, I notice she is awake and has a look of disgust on her face.

Al sobs again. I am tempted to yell at him to be quiet, but I don't want to wake the rest of the initiatives, although they are probably already awake thanks to his sobbing. I cover my head in my pillow to block out Al's sobs and soon fall asleep.


End file.
